Fan: A Trip To France
A Trip To France is #1 of the series of short FanFics called A P.I.E Story. A series created by Skyrimmaster23 Characters Johnny Ghost Johnny Toast Aimee Mary Toast Jimmy Casket (Minor Appearance) A Trip To France P.I.E HQ, Los Angeles, California ''' '''8:23am February 12th 2014 Suddenly the phone rang, jolting Johnny Ghost awake, he had fallen asleep at his desk the night before, working on ghost traps, Johnny Toast was across the room sorting out paperwork, “Johnny, you going to answer that?” asked Ghost, Toast sighed and picked up the phone. “Hello, this is P.I.E, Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire, how may we help you?” asked Toast, “Um, hello, is this the ghost hunting people?” the woman asked over the phone, she had a strange accent, one that Toast thought sounded very familiar “yes we do get rid of ghosts and other paranormal entities, do you have a problem?” “Um, y – yes I’m being haunted by a strange ghost…can you please help” the woman said in a scared voice, “OK, well give us your address and we can come have a look. “That’s the thing, I kind of live in…France…in Paris,” the woman said, “Alright, well we can be there in 2 days, what is the address?” Toast asked “um, number 14, Deveaux street, Paris… do you think you can come quickly,” “we’ll be there as soon as we can” Toast said “please hurry, my dear” the woman said as she hung up the phone. “We got a case, Toast?” Ghost asked, “Yes sir, pack your bags; we’re going to Paris” Toast said with a smile. 'LAX International Airport, California ' '1:47pm, February 12th 2014 ' After Ghost and Toast had packed up all their equipment, they drove to LAX airport. “So, Toast, what was the details of the case?” asked Ghost, “well sir, a girl called us to tell her that she has a ghost problem, probably level 2 or higher or else she wouldn’t be able to see it, also she seemed very scared so this one might be a big one” Toast said, he reached behind him into the back seat to grab something, a flask of Whiskey, and took a swig of it “you really got to stop drinking, Toast” said Ghost “I can stop whenever I want,” said Toast, “sure you can” Ghost said as he stared out the windshield at the rainy and stormy day it was in LA, he had never seen anything like it, like there was a bad Aura in the air. When they arrived at LAX, they gave their government papers to the workers and they packed their equipment into the plane, “be careful with that, it’s fragile” Ghost said, they got onto their plane and setback for the hard, 11 hour trip ahead of them, “you should get some rest Toast, we have a long trip ahead of us” “alright sir.” '40,000 Feet above the Atlantic Ocean ' Suddenly Toast was jolted awake, his vision was blurry, but when it cleared he saw Ghost in front of him, his Irises were half the normal colour brown and the other half was red, he said “Johnny. I think it’s happening again.” “What, like now sir, b – but there’s nothing sharp on the plane allowed on a plane, how did this happen?” asked Toast “t – there was a man, h – he hit his nose of the lavatory door, he had a nose bleed, stab, Toast you have to help.” “But there’s nothing sharp, you won’t be able to kill anybody” said Toast, “oh, trust me Toast, I’ll find a way, please Johnny.” Toast undid his seat belt, and rushed to the back of the plane where the stewardesses were, he said “excuse me, can I have some boiling water, I need to make tea” the stewardesses were kind of confused, then one of them said “um…sure” she got up and put the kettle on to boil, it took a few minutes, then Toast got the water and rushed back to his seat, Ghost was sitting in his seat and his eyes were now fully red he was shaking, and whispering to himself, “stab, stab, stab, secrets, secrets, so many secrets” Toast opened the Over – Head Compartment and took out his carry – on bag, he searched through his bag, looking for his Tea box, when he found it he put it in the water, put some sugar in it and gave it to Ghost, he drank the tea and his eyes returned to the normal colour, Ghost sighed, and said “Toast you are a life saver, literally, thank you.” “No worries sir,” Toast said with a smile, he got back into his seatbelt and tried to go to sleep, but he wasn’t able to. 'Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris, France ' '7:48pm, February 11th, 2014 ' “S'il vous plaît attachez vos ceintures, nous sommes sur le point de commencer notre descente vers Paris. Please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to begin our descent into Paris,” the captain said in French and then in English, Johnny Toast, held his hands tightly around the armrests, as the plane descended, he was always a nervous flyer, he didn’t mind take – off, he just hated landings, they were always so bumpy and Toast was afraid they were going to come in to fast, hit the ground and explode, Although he’d never heard of that actually happening. They hit the runway nice and smooth, Toast had a sigh of relief. After they deplaned they went to baggage claim to get there bags, “I’ll get the bags,” said Toast, as he walked towards baggage claim, Ghost called a cab while he waited for Toast, he was standing when from across the lobby area he saw a woman, she was wearing a full 1700th century green ladies dress, she had red hair with a blue flower in it and had a rose in her hand, she walked over to Ghost and said, “hello my dear,” Ghost looked astounded, “Aimee, how did I know it would be you,” he said distastefully, “oh trust me, my dear, you’ll be seeing a lot more of me soon,” she said mysteriously, and then she kissed Ghost, although Ghost couldn’t feel it since she was a ghost. After that she walked away, “Stop!” Ghost yelled, and then Aimee turned around and blew Ghost a kiss, suddenly Ghost couldn’t remember what he was doing, why was he yelling in the middle of an Airport, with French people staring at him, “are you alright sir?” Ghost jumped, as Toast spoke right behind him, “yeah…I’m fine, come on we have a ghost to catch.” After Ghost and Toast caught their taxi and had the most confusing conversation with the only – speaking French taxi driver, they arrived at the most clichéd haunted house…ever. There was a house, probably very old, a couple centuries maybe, with blacked out windows, dead trees in the front yard, a gate with a creepy crest on it and white fog all along the ground. Ghost and Toast walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door, she had green eyes and messy brown hair, her face seemed very sleep deprived, she had bags under her bloodshot eyes, she only opened the door to a crack, “are you the ghost people?” she asked quietly, “yes we are, you called us and said that you had a ghost problem” said Ghost, “come in, my name’s Amy” the woman said as she opened the door. Ghost and Toast walked inside, there was a huge staircase leading upstairs, dust everywhere and general dirtiness, there was a mirror at the entrance but was shattered, “well isn’t this inviting” Ghost said sarcastically, “shall we get to it sir?” Toast asked, “Yep” said Ghost. Toast walked up the stairs, all the lights in the house were either faulty or burnt out, he checked out the upstairs bedrooms, they were all messy and dust – filled, like no one had lived there for a few centuries. Toast walked to the edge of the stairs when he thought he heard something, he turned around and floating was a candle stick “Oh Damn,” Toast said as the candle stick whacked him in the face, his body fell down the stairs. Ghost and Amy ran into the landing, and looked over at Toast, “Oh god” he said as he scrambled over to Toast and felt his pulse, “thank god, he’s alive, but he’s unconscious,” Ghost said as he turned around to Amy but she wasn’t normal looking, not like she was before but now her bloodshot eyes had become pure white. “You really shouldn’t have left me” Amy said, “And now you’re going to pay” she said as her entire body went pale and she dropped to the ground, her body became old and withered, soon turning to nothing but grey ash, Ghost had a horrified look on his face, he turned back to Toast and standing behind him, was a girl wearing a green 1700th century dress, she had red hair with a blue flower in it. “Aimee!” Ghost said “It was you all along, you’re the one that called us, it was all a setup to get us here, you possessed that poor girl and you almost killed Toast, but why!?” Ghost asked, standing up away from Toast, who was still unconscious, “Oh, I’ve been possessing that girl for nearly, um, 280 years now, I think” Aimee said, with a confused look on her face “anyway, the reason I wanted you here is because, I love you, Ghost, you are my love” Aimee said, stepping closer to Ghost, “you won’t take me or Toast” Ghost said angrily. Ghost grabbed the Ghost Combat Gun from his bag and shot it at Aimee, she screamed and disappeared with a flash of green light. Ghost sighed and turned back to Toast, who was starting to come to a little bit, he was mumbling words that Ghost didn’t understand. Ghost felt something on the back of his head, he turned around and was suddenly choked of breath. “You don’t think you can get rid of me that easily, do you” Aimee said while choking Ghost. “You will be my love…rather you like it or not!” Aimee said, lifting Ghost higher into the air, it seemed like the end of Ghost when a searing hot light appeared behind Aimee, she dropped Ghost on the ground next to Toast, who was now conscious, he asked “sir…what’s going on!?” “I don’t know Toast,” when the light cleared, standing there was a woman in a full blown wedding dress, she had long, golden Blonde hair, Hazel eyes with an tint of green and had a beautiful white glow to her. “Mary!?” Toast said, “Don’t touch them” the women said, Aimee turned and looked at her, “no, please, I just…I just wanted love…PLEASE!!” Aimee said as the women raised her hand and Aimee started glowing white “You’ve had enough chances, Aimee…It’s finished” the woman said as her hand started to glow more brightly, “NOO!!” Aimee screamed as she went up in white flames, when the flames cleared all that was left was a rose. “Mary!” Toast yelled as he got up and ran up to the woman, “is it actually you!?” Toast asked frantically, “yes my love, it’s me” Mary said with a smile on her face, Toast started to cry, “I’ve missed you so much,” said Toast, “I know, but you have to remember that I will always, love you” said Mary, “I love you too” Toast said as he kissed her one last time, even if he couldn’t feel it, he still remember what it felt like to kiss her, to remember her warm spirit and he will never forget it then she disappeared. They called another taxi to take them back to the airport. “So, do you think Aimee’s gone forever?” Ghost asked, “you know Johnny…I really don’t know what to think” Toast said woefully, he still missed Mary even though now he had some sort of closure. Toast reached behind him and grabbed something, his flask of Whiskey, Ghost sighed and looked out the window, “of course” he mumbled under his breathe, Toast stared at the Flask, the thing that was supposed to make him forget his past life but then he realised it actually reminded him of his past life, all his horrible memories, so, he rolled down the window…and threw the flask out. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Johnny Ghost Category:P.I.E character Category:Fan Page Category:SkyrimMaster's Fan Fiction Category:Johnny Toast